Sparrow Virtual Series Outline
by D. W. Tyn
Summary: I got the idea after watching a vid on YouTube. It stars Sally Sparrow from Blink, but she's more like Buffy. MAJOR AU. Co-rights to Josh, AKA MysticStoryteller. Give his vid a look-see. Tell me and him what you think. Enjoy.


_Sparrow_ Virtual Series Outline

Idea Conception: This is an Spin-off/Alternate Universe series centered around the main character of the Doctor Who episode, "Blink," Sally Sparrow. I cannot say that this is my brain-child; I only saw the idea on a fake opening credits vid on YouTube edited by User-Name MysticStoryteller. When I asked the editor if he were going to make this into a Fan-Fiction series, he were kind enough to let me have permission to co-write it with him. Just to let you know, the plot synopsis, characters, and actors are all his; I just gave them proper Back-Stories and some extra tid-bits. Thank you very much.

Summary:After her adventure with the Doctor, Sally and her boyfriend, Larry, cannot seem to lead a quiet life. Sally witnesses a gruesome murder caused by a demon, which only she can see. Hours and hours of research aside, Sally cannot seem to find anything that might help her realize why she has been given this gift. One night, while walking home from work, she is approached by a man named Luke, who tells her that he knows about the murder and that more will happen if she does not accept her newfound gifts and abilities. He tells her that she is a Valkyrie, a female protector of the Earth with many powers and skills. And he is her Guide, an educator and protector of Valkyries. He has been sent to train begins Sally and Larry's adventure into the world of the supernatural and realize that there is much, much more to the world than they previously thought. Along their way, they meet Magnus, a seductive and roguish vampire with an interest in Sally; Pandora, a tough and clever Valkyrie; And Elviro, a fallen angel who wants nothing more than to destroy the :Sally Sparrow- Carey Mulligan: Sally is the same person that she was in "Blink:" an adventurous, curious, ambitious young woman. The only difference is that she just found out that she's one of God-knows-how-many super-powered young-women who are suppose to protect the world from all the evil Ghosties, Ghoulies, and Long-legged Beasties that live in this "Shadowed-Earth" (I came up with that name on the spot.) that has secretly co-existed with our reality since Time Immemorial.

Larry Nightingale- Finlay Robertson: Larry is the same guy he was in "Blink:" a easy-going, slacker-like, yet deceptively smart pop-culture addicted dude. He's taken the fact that his girlfriend is a Valkyrie and the existence of the Shadowed-Earth rather well. In fact, he's ecstatic to find out that A) He is practically dating Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and B) all the stuff he read about and watches in movies and on 'Telly' are true (more or less). The only thing he has a problem with is the fact that Sally is spending time with a guys that are clearly more attractive than him (IE Luke and Magnus). He helps Sally and Luke with monster, magic, and supernatural related information via the Internet.

Luke- Keanu Reeves: Luke is a American sarcastic, cynical, bad-ass, chain-smoking, business-suit clad Guide to Sally. I guess I'd be cynical too if I was technically a dead man. You see, four years earlier, Luke was a successful lawyer living in Los Angeles (Hence the suit). One night, while taking a cab from his office and to his apartment, he was killed by the cab driver, who turned out to be a demon in disguise. In the "Sparrow-verse," (I thought that one up, too) people who are killed by inhabitants of the Shadowed-Earth are robbed of their destinies. So, in order to make something for themselves, the "Heavenly Masters" (An assortment of Deities, Spirits of Light, and Celestial Beings.) bring them back to life as Guides; not just to the Valkyries, but to the various other Warriors protecting both realities and work for the Heavenly Masters (I talk about some of them in the future). Since he's kind-of, sort-of undead, he can smoke, drink, eat junk food, and even get mortally wounded without any side-affects.

Magnus- Stuart Townsend: Magnus is the suave, charismatic, roguish, charmingly amoral, and seductive Regent, or vampire leader, of Shadowed Earth's London. In the Sparrow-verse, there are various different Breeds of vampire; each with their own strengths, weaknesses, and abilities. Magnus' Breed is known as "The Stilettos;" which all of them are suave, aristocratic and seductive; they are also the basis for the vampires written in Gothic fiction. Magnus and his subjects feed on humans, but they do not kill them. However, they do think humans are somewhat inferior. It is a major crime for a vampire to go rouge. Magnus comes to see Sally and company when he needs assistance and vice-versa. Although he has met many Valkyries over the many, many years, he has quite the fascination with Sally.

As far as Magnus goes, he's very interested in Sally. But, its very much like the interest of a cat and mouse. He finds her sexually appealing and her personality refreshing, since she doesn't just faint at the sight of him. I have the feeling though, that he's sometimes just toying with her, just using her for amusement. However, I mean. Thats up to you. I'd just say, it's probably that way for the first little bit. He may eventually feel more than that. But, thats up to you. It's also worth noting that he enjoys intimidating Larry, since Larry doesn't like him and is jealous of him. So sometimes, he just flirts with Sally to poke fun at Larry, who doesn't find it funny. So, needless to say, Larry strongly dislikes him. And, of course, I'm willing to bet they'd need Magnus's help at the climax of the action before the end. So, that would add a lot of drama for Larry and plenty of tension between him and Sally.

Pandora Hex- Laura Pyper: Pandora Hex is a living legend within the Valkyries. She is one of the few Valkyries that have Immortality; given to them as a gift by the Heavenly Masters for their dedication and service. Her methods on handling situations are somewhat unorthodox, but she is still a good guy. She shows up from time to time to see how Sally is handling things.

Pandora is very much like Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She's the best of the best, good at what she does. Insanely bad ass. Dark past, almost animalistic when she fights. But she's in control. Just note that she's aloof. Thats important. It's sort of her way of not getting emotionally involved. That could come out later, in the second season. She could break down and reveal a more venerable side. Perhaps, she was raped by a demon or something. Maybe, in season two, her and Luke could start a rocky sort of romance. Also, in season two, I was thinking she could join the team. But, you know. Thats for later. 

Elviro- Tilda Swinton: The Main Antagonist of Season One. He/she/it (All Angels are hermaphrodites.) is the leader of a criminal organization within Shadowed-Earth call Blood-Wing. He/she/it hates humanity; believing that they are destroying the world God put them on. He/she/it also has a serious beef with God for 'abandoning' His first creations (IE Angels) and spending more time watching the humans. Elviro is clearly insane and psychopathic. Throughout the season, Sally and company are trying to figure out Elviro's master plan. Whatever it is, it's going to be Judgment Day material.


End file.
